Les années Lycée
by Sherlock-the-whovian
Summary: Et si Sherlock, John, Mycroft, Irene, Molly, Lestrade, Anderson, Donovan et Moriarty étaient au lycée... Reprise par Dook.Dookie
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà la première fic. Je tiens à dire que les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss et Sir Athur Conan Doyle par la même occasion.**

**Et si Sherlock, John, Mycroft, Irene, Molly, Lestrade, Anderson, Donovan et Moriarty étaient au lycée...**

* * *

John venait de s'inscrire au lycée. Il avait quitté le précédent à causes de problèmes avec certains de ses camarades. Il allait commencer son premier cour : espagnol. Il entra dans la classe sans grande conviction et alla s'asseoir à la seule place libre, à côté d'un grand brun.

" Salut.

- Salut.

- Je m'appelle John Watson. Et toi ?

- Holmes.

- Et sinon , t'as un prénom ?

- Sherlock.

- Stylé... "

Le grand brun intriguait un peu notre John. Il avait l'air de ne pas savoir à quoi ça lui servait d'être là. Il se fichait du reste de la classe et semblait n'avoir rien à faire du prof qui venait de faire son entrée.

"- Hola chicos, sentaos por favor. "

Le cour se passa normalement même si le mec à côté de lui n'arrêtait pas d'observer toutes les manières du prof et de se foutre de sa gueule.

" Pourquoi tu rigoles?

- Laisse tomber. Tu peux pas comprendre.

- Sherlock ! Je vois que je vous fais toujours autant rire ! Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

- La puerta, yo lo sé profe.

- Muy bien."

Sherlock se leva et s'appuya contre la porte. John se retourna et demanda à la fille de derrière, une petite brune au yeux marron, les cheveux tirés en arrière et habillée BCBG :

" Hey...Psst.

- Oui ?

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Irène. Qu'est-c'que tu veux mon mignon ?

- Heu... Il se fait souvent mettre contre la porte Sherlock ?

- Le BG taré ? Ouaiiis, il y passe les trois quarts de ses cours, ricana-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il arrête pas de se marrer. Il dit qu'il arrive à voir des détails sur les profs qui sont délirant mais je suis sûre qu'il les espionne.

- Ah... OK merci."

John se questionnait un peu plus sur ce fameux Sherlock : qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le faire rire ?

Le prof le regarda de travers puis continua son cour. A la sonnerie, Sherlock vint vite chercher ses affaires et sortit en un courant d'air.

Les cours se passèrent plutôt bien dans la matinée et l'heure de manger vint vite. Une fille s'approcha de John à la cantine et lui proposa de manger avec elle et ses potes, une bande de jeunes qui ne semblaient pas tous des mêmes milieux .

" Hey ! T'es l'nouveau ?

- Ouais, il paraît, sourit-il.

- Tu veux v'nir avec moi et les autres là-bas ? On pourrait discuter, tu vois ?

- Ouais.

...

- Salut !

- Salut tout le monde.

- Alors c'est quoi ton nom ? Demanda un brun en tee-shirt et jean troué.

- John et vous ?

- Jim dit "M. Sexy ".

- Irene, dit "la meuf".

- Mycroft.

-Dit "la reineuuuuu".

- Bon ça suffit avec ce surnom !

- On en a tous un !

- Et donc toi ?

- Molly, dite "la timide".

- Et toi, t'as un blaze ?

- Ben non...

- Tu veux faire quoi après le bahut?

- Docteur.

- Ben John dit "Doc" c'est pas mal non ?

- Ouais, ça va...

- 'tin y a la pouffe et l'désagréable qu'arrivent !

- Qui ?

- Les deux là-bas... "

'Les deux là-bas', c'étaient une femme noire aux cheveux tout bouclés, en pantalon noir et chemisier noué, pour que tout le monde voit son nombril apparement ; et un mec chatain foncé en baggy, tee-shirt et à l'air négligé.

"- Vous les aimez pas on dirait...

- Ben ils sont pas sympa tu vois ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben ils sont chiant c'est tout.

- Ah d'accord...

- Croft! Y a ton frère !"

John tourna la tête et chercha une quelconque ressemblance avec ce Mycroft dans la salle. Mais la seule personne qui pourrait remplir ce critère était Sherlock.

- Ouais il est tout seul comme d'hab'.

-Sherlock est ton frère alors... Il a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'amis...

- Ben il a pas que l'air...

- Sherlyyyyyy !

- Jim ! Arrêtes !

- Quoi ? !

- Ben viens bouffer ici !

- Non, j'vais voir l'flic.

- Ah ok.

- C'est qui l'flic ?

- Greg Lestrade. Là-bas. Tu vois le mec en ch'mise ouverte et jean noir ?

- Lequel ?

- Celui-là, celui qu'à l'air creuvé du matin au soir. Là!

- Ha ouais! OK..."

Après avoir appris plusieur trucs sur plusieur personnes dont il n'avait aucune idée, John retourna en cour et retrouva Sherlock. Au fond, c'était le seul avec lequel il avait pas l'impression d'être pommé. C'était peut-être parcequ'il ne parlait pas beaucoup...

" Re.

- ...

- Ca va ?

- Ouais."

Pas très social...

" Ca dérange personne.

- De quoi ?

- Que je sois pas social.

- O_o..."

Comment faisait-il ça ? Il était médium ou quoi ?

" Non je suis pas médium.

- Comment tu fais ! ?

- Pas difficile de savoir ce que tu penses... dit-il le sourire au lèvres.

- Tu fais un peu flipper, tu sais... répondit John en ricanant.

- Je sais..."

Ils se sourirent et commencèrent à prendre le cour en note.

Après les cours, chacun rentra chez lui.

" Je suis là !

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé cette première journée ?

- Tranquillement.

- Ben tant mieux mon grand.

- Elle est où Harry ?

- Dans sa chambre."

" Harry ?

- Casse-toi !

- Laisse-moi entrer.

- Casse-toi ! "

Décidément, c'était pas aujourd'hui que sa soeur allait lui parler. Depuis quelque temps, elle se prenait pour une rebelle et ne sortait de sa chambre que pour manger. Et encore.

Ding Dong*

" C'est qui Maman ?

- C'est pour toi !

- Pour moi ?..."

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre!N'hésitez pas a Rewiewer!^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le chapitre 2! Enfin corrigé et amélioré! Enjoy!**

* * *

" Pour moi ?

...

- Heu... Salut Sherlock.

- Salut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et plus important, comment sais-tu où j'habite ? Dit-il surprit.

- Je t'ai suivi. Je voulais te rendre ton stylo. Tu l'as oublié en histoire.

- Ah... Merci. Mais tu sais, t'aurais pu attendre demain. C'était pas pressé.

- Ouais, mais moi j'aime pas chercher mes affaires pour rien alors j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être cool de te le rapporter.

- OK, ben c'est sympa, merci.

- A demain.

- A demain... "

Sherlock se retourna et partit dans la rue, laissant John sans trop savoir quoi penser.

" C'était qui ce jeune homme ?

- Un mec du lycée qu'est assis à côté de moi.

- Il a l'air charmant...

- Maman, arrête ça tout de suite ! Demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?  
- Fais pas l'innocente !  
- Rooooh ! Ca va ! Je te taquine et tu le sais."

En retournant dans sa chambre, John entendit sa soeur lui parler. Pour une fois qu'elle daignait lui parler et non lui hurler quelque chose, cela le fit sourire un peu.  
"- John ?  
- Hum ?  
- C'était ton p'tit copain ?  
- Même pas j'te réponds !  
- Allez quoi, tu peux me le dire à moi.  
- Commence pas toi aussi ! "

Pffff... Décidément Harry était toujours aussi intelligente... John s'assit à son bureau pour écrire un peu.

_"Cher journal, aujourd'hui était une bonne journée. Je me suis fait quelques connaissances sympa. Et puis y a ce mec là, Sherlock. Il est passé à la maison pour me rendre mon stylo et maman m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il était mignon. Bon c'est vrai qu'il est charmant avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheuveux noirs, tout bouclés... Mais c'est pas une raison pour le dire..._ _De toute façon depuis que je suis sorti une fois avec un mec, elle arrête pas de vouloir me caser avec tout mes potes..." _

John leva la tête et ferma son journal pour réfléchir.

_"C'est à cause de ça que je ne suis plus dans mon lycée. A cause d'imbéciles homophobes! Ils ont été si cruels avec moi et mon ancien p'tit copain... C'est sûrement mieux pour chacun de nous deux que j'ai changé de lycée... C'est vrai qu'il est mignon Sherlock..._ _Ah non! Je vais pas m'y mettre moi-même_ _!_ _"_

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit pleine de réflexions, John retrouvait Sherlock en classe d'anglais.  
" Everybody sit down please. Thanks. So...  
- Hey!  
- Hey.  
- Ca va ?  
- Hum.  
- Merci pour le stylo.  
- De rien."

Sherlock sourit en voyant que John était très intrigué de son changement d'humeur. Sherlock lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi mais John lui paraissait sympa.  
- Could you be quiet please ? !  
- Yes ma'am.  
- Thank you ! "

Le cour commençait bien mais Sherlock se fit vite remarquer par la prof.  
" Sherlock ! Could you stop laughing ?  
- I can't.  
- So go to the door ! "  
Irène tapa sur l'épaule de John.  
" Hey !  
- Quoi ?  
- T'as vu ? Il y va toujours contre c'te fichu porte.  
- Mais il peut pas s'empêcher de rire ?  
- Non.  
- On doit bien pouvoir faire un truc pour lui? Heu...Heu...Attends! Regarde ça... Madame ?  
- Yes ?  
- It's my fault."  
Tout les regards se tournèrent vers John.  
" Could you explain what you mean ?  
- I was joking with him.  
- You're sure ?  
- Yes.  
- Sherlock, your chair please."  
Sherlock retourna à sa place.  
" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Je t'aide.  
- Tu sais j'ai l'habitude d'y être à la porte.  
- M'en fous. T'es mieux là.  
- C'est pas faux... répondit-il avec de grand yeux étonnés.  
Ils se sourirent et ne se firent pas remarquer du cour. John se demandait pourquoi son voisin était si calme d'un coup. Peut-être était-ce pour lui éviter de se faire remarquer en mal auprés des professeurs...

Le midi à la cantine, John allait manger avec ses camarades de la veille.  
" Sherlock, tu viens avec nous ?  
- Si tu veux...  
- Salut tout l'monde !  
- Hey Doc ! Sherly !  
- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, Jim, soupira-t-il exaspéré.  
- Oh quoiiiiii, c'est sympaaaa... dit-il pour le taquiner.  
- Je trouve ça débile mais bon.  
- Bon changeons de sujet avant que vous vous battiez comme la dernière fois. Pourquoi t'as dis que c'était ta faute en anglais ?  
- J'sais pas... J'aime bien avoir Sherlock à côté."

Les regards se croisèrent intrigués mais personnes ne dit rien. Ils avaient bien remarqué que quelque chose flottait dans l'air, au-dessus d'eux.

_*'tin qu'est-ce que je viens de dire moi?O_o*_

Sherlock leva un sourcil surpris et eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qu'il n'aurait jamais pu expliquer. John n'avait rien vu de cette mimique mais Sherlock était sûr qu'elle lui aurait plû...

" Sherlock ? Intervint Irène.  
- Hum ?  
- T'as de la visite...  
- Oh non...  
- Salut l'taré, grimaça Donovan.  
- Donovan, Anderson...  
- Alors? On prend des risques le nouveau? Moi je me dérangerais pas pour lui franchement...  
- Arrêtes de parler Anderson.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'dit l'autre ?  
- Il te dit de la fermer.  
- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?  
- Parce que le QI de la cantine descend à chaque mot que tu sors. Ca en fait mal à la tête.  
- J'aurais pas dit mieux... lança Jim  
- Viens on bouge.  
- C'est ça... balança Irène.  
- Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi vous les aimez pas vraiment..."

* * *

**Voilà un deuxième chapitre un peu court mais le troisième sera plus long je pense...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois! Bon voilà, comme je l'ai promis à une très bonne auteur"il y aura du Moriarty c'est moi qui vous l'dit!" 'Yeah ça rime! Victor Hugo est en moi!...non? Bon...)XD Bon sinon c'est comme d'hab', les perso ne m'appartiennent pas mais vous le savez non? Bon chapitre à vous!**

* * *

Les cours se passaient bien depuis maintenant deux mois. John était complètement intégré et avait plusieurs amis et même des ennemis (par procuration mais bon... Il s'en fichait un peu. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui était visé dans l'histoire.). Il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Sherlock même si ce dernier n'était pas vraiment du style à montrer le fond de ses pensées, au plus grand désespoir de John qui aurait bien aimé tisser quelque liens avec ce beau brun. Mais quels sorte de liens, il ne savait pas vraiment... Il commençait de plus en plus à en rêver, malgré lui bien évidement, et se disait que sa mère avait peut-être raison de le chambrer à ce sujet... Mais il devait se ressaisir. Il avait vite compris les capacités intellectuelles de Sherlock. Il était encore intrigué sur le 'comment avait-il sû ce qu'il pensait en cour? Et il savait que la moindre de ses pensées n'était pas à l'abris avec lui. Mais puisque John était de nature plutôt timide, cela pourrai peut-être lui économiser de longue explication sur ce qu'il ressentait à l'avenir

Ce matin-là tout était comme à l'habitude. Entre deux cours, John alla retrouver Sherlock à son casier.

" Hey.

- Hey.

- Ca va ?

- Hum... Et toi ?

- Oui... Tiens, je viens de remarquer que c'est la première fois que tu me demandes comment je vais,sourit-il.

- Ah oui c'est vrai... réfléchit Sherlock.

- Dis Sherlock.

- Hum ?

- Je me demandais..."

John ne savait pas par où commencer. Ni même ce qu'il se demandait. Se demandait-il comment Sherlock le voyait? Où si il aimait ce dernier? Où si il était du même 'côté de la barrière' que lui?

- Salut les mecs ! Ca va ? Demanda Jim tout sourire à l'égard de Sherlock.

- Bonjour Jim, répondit-il un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Alors ? Comment va ?

- Ca va Jim. Merci.

- Et toi Doc ? Ca va ? T'as pas l'air bien. T'es tout pâle... J'interromps un truc peut-être?

- Oui, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?

- Non rien.

- Bon et ben moi je vous dis à tout à l'heure, j'ai un cours de latin qui m'attend. Bisous mon Sherly."

Et là, le drame, John se sentit dévasté par la scène qu'il vit... Jim prit le visage de Sherlock dans ses mains et l'embrassa. John en eut la respiration coupée. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes d'un instant à l'autre. Pourquoi d'ailleur ? Etait-il amoureux ? Il ne le connaissait pas depuis si longtemps que ça et pourtant... Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

" J'dois y aller.

- John ! Ca va pas ? ... Il a pas l'air bien le doc...

- Ouais... Et j'ai bien peur de savoir pourquoi Jim..."

John parti s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien : il avait chaud, la tête qui tournait et haletait bizarement. Il finit par vomir.(Charmant...) Sherlock entra quelques secondes plus tard.

" John ? John ?

- Casse-toi !

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Oh ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Tu le sais depuis longtemps alors ne me demande pas ! Cria-t-il furieusement.

John était furieux envers Jim mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il en avait envers Sherlock aussi car il savait qu'il était au courant, il en était sûr. Il était triste, triste de se voir refuser celui qu'il voyait dans la plupart de ses rêves sans se l'avouer vraiment.

- Sors de là, je n'aime pas parler à une porte."

John tira la chasse, sortit et se rinça la bouche. Il se mit de l'eau sur le visage et regarda les gouttes d'eau tomber dans le lavabo.

" Satisfait ?

- Un peu..."

John se retourna vers Sherlock et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il essayait d'avoir l'air énervé, peut être cela le ferait se sentir coupable, mais il avait plus l'air triste qu'autre chose.

" Vas-y parle-moi. Je ne suis plus une porte donc parle-moi.

- Heu... Je suis pas doué pour ça, dit-il avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

- Doué pour quoi ?

- Pour les excuses...

- Ne t'excuse pas... Mais ne me parle pas, répondit-il difficilement.

- Pourquoi ? Nous étions amis, non ?"

Il parut étonné.

"- Je ne pourrais plus te parler sans t'imaginer en train de l'..."

John sentit sa tête repartir dans un ballet et son estomac faire un tour complet dans ses se retourna et entra dans les toilettes rapidement.

" A ce point là ! Je me doutais de quelque chose mais...

- Ta gueule ! "

Sherlock soupira et partit.

Le midi, John n'alla pas manger avec les autres comme d'habitude. Il se mit à l'écart et Molly vint le rejoindre. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait vers lui et ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

" Je peux ?

- Bien sûr Molly...

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. Ca va ? Dit-elle d'un regard inquiet

- Non... Mais ça ne t'intéressera pas de toute façon."

John semblait pensif et un peu triste aux yeux de Molly. Elle n'aimait pas voir des gens dans cet état et décida d'y voir plus clair.

" Si, ça m'intéresse.

- C'est Sherlock... J'ai appris qu'il était avec Jim. Et moi et ben...

- J'ai compris... Ecoute, tu trouveras quelqu'un de sympa un jour et t'en auras plus rien à faire de sais pendant un moment j'était à fond sur le flic. Bon lui n'en savait rien évidemment mais quand j'ai vu qu'il en avait vraiment rien à faire de moi et ben j'ai été très triste mais je savais que j'avais des amis qui seraient là pour moi et que j'étais pas seule. Tu vois?

- Mouais je vois... "

Molly posa sa main sur l'épaule de John et lui sourit presque maternellement.

Depuis ce jour-là, John se mit toujours à côté de Molly. Il ne se passait rien entre eux, je vous rassure, mais Molly aidait John à oublier tout ça, sans y arriver vraiment. Jim et Sherlock mangeaient avec le groupe tous les midi mais John ne parlait ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Sherlock semblait ennuyé de le voir aussi distant d'ailleurs.

Un jour après les cours, Jim, un peu surpris, suivit Sherlock jusqu'à chez lui à sa demande. Ils allèrent dans sa chambre et se mirent l'un en face de l' se regardait sans savoir quoi dire où quoi faire, un peu mal à l'aise mais Jim mit fin au silence.

" Alors voilà enfin le temps où je découvre ta chambre... Je m'attendais à trouver se genre de choses sur ton bureau : des bouquins, des produits chimiques et j'avoue que je ne pensais pas y trouver un crâne...

Jim regardait tout ça de loin mais ce crâne lui donnait l'impression d'être fixer bizarrement et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça.

- J'ai plein de surprises pour toi, Jim...taquina-t-il.

- Oh ! Serait-ce une invitation ? Répondit-il d'un air coquin.

- Je ne sais pas... Dis-moi..."

Jim s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Puis il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser sa langue retrouver sa semblable. Sherlock passa ses mains hésitantes sous le tee-shirt de Jim et lui caressa le dos et les hanches. Il finit par enlever le tee-shirt de Jim et le sien par la même occasion. Ce dernier embrassa chaque centimètre du torse de son amant. Mais Jim savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sentait que Sherlock était tendu. Il le connaissait bien mais même un inconnu l'aurait deviné.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sherlock ?

- Mais rien, dit-il en feignant un sourire.

- Ne me mens pas à moi, tu sais que ça ne marche pas. Tu n'as jamais fait ça avant c'est pour ça? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça non plus...

- Non c'est pas ça...

- 'tin me dis pas que tu penses à John ?

- Il avait l'air tellement bouleversé...

- Tu penses à lui... Sérieux Sherlock ? Tu penses à ce mec en pull de mamie !"

Jim se dégagea des bras de Sherlock et le poussa un peu.

- T'aurais vu sa tête quand tu m'as embrassé la dernière fois... Il est allé vomir !

- OK... J'ai compris, je m'en vais.

- Non reste !

- Pour que tu penses à lui ? Non merci ! "

Sherlock le retint par le bras mais Jim se défendit et lui fit une grande griffure en travers du torse. Sherlock commença à saigner abondement. Il ne l'avait pas raté !

" Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Un peu ouais ! Regarde ça !

- Attends, je vais t'aider.

- Non ! ... Vas-t'en..."

Jim le regarda dans les yeux et y vit un certain remord ; mais il partit sans dire un mot de plus, la porte claquée mettant fin à leur discussion.

" Mycroft ! Je sais que tu es là! Je t'ai entendu dans les escaliers!

- Quoi ?

- J'vais avoir besoin d'aide !

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Ben viens voir.

- ... Ah ouais, quand même... Il est sauvage le Moriarty !

- Me parle pas d'lui.

- Okay okay. Bon viens dans la salle de bains qu'on nettoie tout ça."

...

" Et bien ! Il ne t'as vraiment pas raté !

- Oui, il était fâché.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?S'enquit-il.

- Ben c'est John tu vois ? Dit-il un peu gêné.

- Doc ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Ben il est amoureux apparemment...

- De qui ? Toi ? Bein mince alors ! J'avais remarqué qu'il t'aimait bien mais qu'il t'aimait tout court...

- Aïe !

- Désolé. Et donc ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ben il a vu que je pensais à lui parce que la dernière fois, Jim m'a embrassé devant John et il est allé dégueuler.

- Charmant... A ce point ?

- Ben ouais...

- Et bien... Et il s'est vexé ? Je parle de Jim.

- Ben s'il ne s'était pas vexé, tu ne serais pas en train de nettoyer mes blessures.

- Ouais... Il a des griffes ce mec ! C'est pas possible d'entailler aussi profond juste en un coup de la main !

- A qui le dis-tu ! "

Mycroft n'avait pas paru surpris de la révélation de son frère. Il était au courant, il l'avait senti venir. Mais il restait de marbre, comme d'habitude.

Le lendemain, Sherlock croisa Jim, mais apparemment il ne lui avait pas pardonné au regard noir qu'il lui lança.

" Jim, arrêtes de me faire la tête s'il te plait.

- Me touche pas ! Va voir ton petit blondinet et me fais pas c**** ! "

Une semaine plus tard, Moriarty tombait dans les bras de Sébastian, un mec plutôt banal et qui se fondait dans la masse. A moins que ce ne soit à cause de son QI de crustacé qu'il ne se faisait pas remarquer... Sherlock ne savait pas vraiment...Il s'en fichait un peu. John l'avait vraiment inquiété. Il voyait bien qu'il lui avait fait de la peine et il s'en voulait, oubliant Moriarty par la même occasion.

En allant à son casier, Sherlock bouscula quelqu'un.

" Tu peux pas faire attention !

- Pardon...

- Oh c'est toi..."

* * *

**Et voilà troisième chapitre: the end! mais juste du chapitre je vous rassure! Je ne peux pas vous laisser en plan comme ça! J'espère qu'un certain Tyty est assez apparu dans ce chapitre ^^.**

**N'hésitez pas à rewiewer parce que votre avis me rend meilleure.^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous! Donc voilà le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction.(déjà!) Comme d'habitude les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils sont à la BBC et aux réalisateurs. Enjoy!**

* * *

" Tu peux pas faire attention !

- Pardon...

- Oh c'est toi..."

John leva les yeux vers Sherlock. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit et se tenait bizarrement, comme si quelque chose le gênait.

" Ca va ?

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler.

- Je le croyais aussi, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher (plus bas) ta gueule, John !

- Ca peut aller pour répondre à ta question.

- Tu as l'air mal à l'aise, comme si tu avais quelque chose qui te gênait. Je sais pas c'est difficile à expliquer.

- C'est peut-être ça..."

Sherlock souleva son tee-shirt quelques secondes et le rabaissa aussitô ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise.

" Qui t'a fait ça ? Dit-il inquiet.

- Jim.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Il était énervé contre moi et du coup il s'est emporté parce que je pensais à toi. C'était y a une semaine et pourtant ça me fait toujours aussi a des griffes tu sais et...

- Tu... Tu pensais à moi ? ...O_O...

- Oui... Je pensais à ta réaction de l'autre jour et ça m'a fait bizarre. Comme si je me sentais coupable... Pourquoi j'te raconte ça moi ? "

Sherlock essayait de passer à un autre sujet sans y arriver. John se sentait tout chamboulé après ce que venait de lui dire Sherlock. Il se sentait coupable et John plus confiant que jamais, à sa façon.

- Parce que dans un sens t'as confiance en moi."

John sourit timidement à Sherlock qui le regardait d'un regard qu'on savait plein de questions envers lui-même et d'une certaine incompréhension pour ses propres pensées.

" Tu sais... Si tu veux parler, je serai là. Et même si tu veux pas parler, et ben je serais là aussi."

John serra le bras de Sherlock et parti dans le couloir pour ne pas rater son prochain cour mais aussi parce que la confiance en soit ne dure pas longtemps chez notre Watson.

Le soir en rentrant chez lui, il se sentait bête. Sherlock avait dû se dire qu'il était complètement stupide et qu'il ne lui parlerait jamais de ses problèmes. Pour qui se prenait-il ? John ne savait pas mais il s'était senti bien sur le coup, quand il le lui avait dit.

Quelques minutes après qu'il soit rentré chez lui, on sonna à la porte. Il en profita pour y aller, penser à autre chose ; c'est ce qu'il devait faire.

" J'y vais maman, tu peux continuer ta cuisine !

- Merci John !

...

- Bonsoir John.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir... Dit-il très surpris que Sherlock vienne tocker à sa porte après tout ce temps sans se dire un mot.

- Tu m'as dit que tu serais là, non ?

- Oui ! Oui bien sûr ! Viens, entre, béguéya-t-il.

- C'est qui, John ?

- Un copain du lycée, t'occupes.

- D'accord."

John conduisit Sherlock jusqu'à sa chambre et l'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit à côté de lui.

" Quelque chose ne va pas ? "

John avait à peine fini sa phrase que Sherlock posait sa tête sur ses genoux et les serraient dans ses bras.

" Tu m'as dit... que même si je ne voulais pas parler, tu serais là."

John ne dit rien mais était transporté par un flot de bonheur par le simple fait que Sherlock soit là à s'agripper à ses genoux. Il commença à caresser les cheveux du grand brun qui retenait quelques larmes.

"- Je sais que tu ne veux pas parler mais moi je vais le faire si tu veux bien.

- ...

- Je me dis que c'est sûrement à cause de Jim tout ça, et que tu es triste qu'il t'ait quitté. Peut-être même que tu m'en veux... Je ne sais pas... Mais je sais que même si le fait que tu sois là veut dire que tu es malheureux, je ne changerais cet instant pour rien au monde... Juste pour t'avoir sur mes genoux... Juste pour sentir tes boucles brunes entre mes doigts. P***** que j'ai pu vouloir y glisser mes doigts dans tes cheveux ! ... Et combien de fois j'ai rêvé de mettre ton manteau noir... Juste pour y sentir ton odeur m'envelopper... Si tu savais le nombre de cours que j'ai demandé à Molly parce que je n'avais pas suivi en classe ; trop occupé à te regarder, à sentir ta présence à mes côtés, à t'écouter parler, à te regarder écrire..."

John se sentait si bien avec Sherlock sur les genoux. Il venait de lui déballer ce qu'il avait sur le coeur depuis longtemps et pensait qu'il avait peut-être fait la pire erreur de sa vie mais ce n'était pas grave. Il l'avait dit.

Sherlock leva la tête et regarda John dans les yeux. Il vit que John était déçu que ce moment se soit si vite fini. Il mit ses mains sur ses joues et l'attira doucement à lui. Alors qu'il ne restait que quelques millimètres entre leurs lèvres, il se stoppa et colla son front à celui du blond. Il fit glisser sa main vers sa poitrine et l'arrêta sur son coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Il sourit et une larme roula sur sa joue. Ils avaient tout les deux les yeux clos et s'écoutaient respirer. John ne bougeait pas mais il sentait que s'il continuait à respirer aussi fort il allait tomber dans les pommes.

Sherlock tourna la tête pour chuchoter à l'oreille de John.

"- Chuuuut... Calme-toi John... Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes dans cet état..."

Puis il embrassa sa joue, puis son cou, à plusieurs reprises, pour remonter sur sa joue et enfin poser ses lèvres sur celles de John. Ce dernier se sentait tellement heureux, tellement bien. Il aurait voulu que tout ça dure une éternité. Sherlock mit fin au baiser délicatement et le prit par le bras.

" Viens avec moi.

- Où ?

- Je veux que tu viennes dormir contre moi cette nuit. Juste te serrer dans mes bras, c'est tout ce que je te demande."

John se leva et le prit par la main avant de le faire attendre dans l'entrée. Il entra dans la cuisine.

" Maman, je vais dormir quelque part ce soir.

- Pardon ? Tu ne dors pas à la maison ? Et j'imagine que tu ne dînes pas avec nous non plus.

- Oui maman. Je sais que j'aurais dû te prévenir avant mais...

- Vas-y. Je sais que c'est le charmant jeune homme alors vas-y."

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe.

" Je t'aime."

Il sortit de la maison en tenant son grand brun par la main.

Ils arrivèrent chez lui et croisèrent Mycroft qui ne fit même pas une remarque. Il ne fit que hocher la tête, comme pour dire bonjour à John. Sherlock emmena John dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé ; ce qui eu pour effet de surprendre un peu John. Il se demandait se qui se passait et avait le coeur qui battait la chamade.

" Juste toi et moi..."

Puis il s'avança et embrassa John à nouveau. Mais cette fois il ouvrit la bouche pour que leur baiser ne soit que plus fusionnel. Ils se sentaient tout les deux teriblement bien dans les bras de l'autre et John se sentait comme libéré du poid qu'il avait sur le coeur depuis un moment. Sherlock jeta son manteau sur une chaise et débarrassa John de son pull. Ce dernier déboutonnait un à un chaque bouton de la chemise prune avec une délicatesse qui mettait les nerfs du beau brun à rude épreuve. Une fois torse nu, John se recula et observa son amant.

" Tu es si beau..."

Il se blottit contre lui et embrassa chaque centimètre de peau qui se présentait à lui. Puis il recula la tête et fit glisser ses doigts le long des griffures de Sherlock qui grimaça.

"-Je t'ai fait mal?

-Non."

"Je t'ai fait mal"...Il l'avait dit lui aussi... Mais c'était bien moins douloureux de l'entendre de la bouche de John. Ce dernier se laissa déshabiller par de longs doigts agiles. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tout les deux en boxer.

Sherlock entoura John de ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement avant de le faire tomber délicatement sur son lit. Il se mit au dessus de lui et se colla contre son corp. John caressait son dos et ses hanches puis remontait à ses cheveux qui le rendaient fou.

Sherlock se cala contre le flan gauche de John, mis sa jambe gauche entre les siennes et posa son bras sur son ventre.

"- John, ça te dérange si on reste comme ça ? Juste comme ça.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Tu sais, tout ça me rappelle beaucoup la semaine passée... et je n'ai pas oublié. Pas encore. Je te demande juste du temps.

- Je ne veut pas être celui qui rouvrira tes blessures .

- Merci John... "

* * *

**Voilà! Et bien! C'est que j'en ai presque pleurer moi-même pendant la déclaration de John! Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai écrit tout ce chapitre en écoutant en boucle "Almost lovers" de A Fine Frenzy. Voilà. J'aime beaucoup cette chanson parce qu'elle m'aide beaucoup à écrire même quand j'ai pas d'inspiration.**

**N'hésitez pas à rewiewer!^^ Et à la prochaine!**


End file.
